Relics of the Old Republic
October 21, 2015 |writer = Steven Melching |director = Bosco Ng |storyboard = Sterling Sheehy Nathaniel Villanueva |previous = "The Lost Commanders" |next = "Always Two There Are"}}"Relics of the Old Republic" is the nineteenth episode of the Disney XD animated series Star Wars Rebels. The episode premiered at New York Comic Con on October 8, 2015 before making its television debut on October 21, 2015. This episode is the second instalment of a multi-part storyline, which continues where "The Lost Commanders" left off. Plot On Seelos, the Rebels and the Clones are still recovering from the probe's attack, and the Phantom still remains damaged as repairs are taking much longer than they expected. Worst of all, there's no telling when the Empire will show up and a huge sandstorm is heading their way. Rex gives the Rebels a list of coordinates to every forgotten Republic base, Separatists installation, pirate hideout, and smuggler's den in the Outer Rim that would be of some use in their search of a base. The Rebels are grateful and all, except Kanan, try to convince the clones to reconsider joining their Rebellion but all they say is their war is over and do not wish to get caught up in another. Ezra remains concerned for them since the Empire is coming, but Rex assures him they will be fine. Kanan contacts Hera, who remains in orbit and still making repairs on the Ghost. He tells her of their current situation and then asks if there was any sign of Imperial ships. Still busy, Hera tells him there is nothing to report. But she spoke too soon as an Imperial Star Destroyer emerged from hyperspace. thumb|left|250px|The clones are ready for a fight. Hera warns the others about the arriving Star Destroyer, and to avoid detection, she shuts down all power systems on the ship, including Chopper. Drifting in space, Hera watches four TIE Fighters launch from the Star Destroyer and head down to the planet's surface, but they don't spot or detect Hera. Meanwhile back on the surface, the clones receive an incoming transmission from Agent Kallus, requesting them to transmit their coordinates so they can investigate the Jedi sightings Commander Wolffe reported. Wolffe and Rex try to cover up the truth but Agent Kallus sees through their lies, and demands them to surrender the Rebels or they will be destroyed. The clones refuse and end transmission, when suddenly a TIE Fighter spots their walker and attacks. The Rebels and the clones prepare for battle and take evasive maneuvers. The TIE Fighter comes round for another pass and opens fire. The Rebels try to return fire but can't get a shot with hand weapons, and the walker's cannon won't make any difference in their situation. Rex hands Gregor a bazooka, and after the TIE makes another pass Gregor takes aim and destroys the TIE with one shot. Then after a brief victory, the Rebels get back to work in repairing the Phantom. Back in orbit, Admiral Konstantine informs Agent Kallus that they have marked their location and asks if they should commence an orbital bombardment. Kallus says no and tells him to prepare a ground assault instead. thumb|250px|Walking blind in a sandstorm. Back on the surface, the group continues their repairs on the Phantom and try to keep ahead of the sandstorm. Rex notices Ezra riding the cannon and shows him the controls. Ezra asks Rex what it was like fighting in the Clone Wars, and all he could say that it was never dull. He then told him about the Jedi he fought alongside, and the number of times he trusted him with his life. Sabine informs everyone that repairs were almost done and they would soon be able to leave, while Ezra still remains unkeen about leaving Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor behind. Just then they hear some distant thudding and spot three giant Imperial Walkers heading right for them. From what Rex can tell, they were fitted with reinforced armor plating, heavy cannons, and antipersonnel blasters. Then after dropping the Joopa to reduce weight, Rex orders Wolffe to turn them about and retreat into the storm, which will give them blinding advantage against the Imperials. Kanan is against this at first until Rex reminds him of Ezra's Jedi senses and his own, which will help them navigate through the storm. The Imperials are too against enterting the storm but Kallus orders them to continue their pursuit. Soon both the Rebels and the Imperials were inside the storm, and with sensors useless they were both navigating blind. Using The Force, Kanan and the clones attempt to outmanuever each other until Kallus is able to surround the AT-TE with an enveloping manuever. Rex sends Ezra and Sabine to man the AT-TE's main gun and destroy one of the AT-ATs using the Force, while Kanan remains with the clones to guide them out. With Kanans help, Ezra turns the cannon to a nearby walker. Even though he can't physically see it, he is able sense it through the Force. He takes careful aim, and with one shot he takes out the walker. They also reveal their location to the two remaining walkers and make a run for it. thumb|left|250px|Attacking an Imperial Walker head on. Meanwhile, Admiral Konstantine's ship remains in orbit and the Ghost remains a drift and powerless but still undetected. Just then one of the bridge officers inform Admiral Konstantine that they have just received new orders to rendezvous with Darth Vader's shuttle immediately. From the Ghost, Hera notices the Imperials leaving orbit and depart into hyperspace. Back on the surface, the Rebels and the clones make it out of the storm and the Phantom's repairs are complete. Rex urges them to take off but Ezra refuses to leave them behind. Despite his objections, the decision has been made and the Rebels take off, leaving the clones to hold off the Imperials. The Imperials soon emerge from the storm and the battle against the three walkers begin. Overpowered, the clones' walker takes a heavy beating but keeps on going. They charge right into the legs of Kallus' walker and try to top them over. However, the other walker opens fire on them and its almost over for the clones, when suddenly the Rebels come back to help them. Kanan, Ezra, and Zeb highjack the second walker and use it to help the clones destroy the leading walker, winning the battle and forcing Kallus and his men to retreat. Meanwhile Admiral Konstantine's ship is at the rendezvous point just in time for Vader's shuttle to arrive. But instead of the Sith Lord being on board, an Inquisitor known as the Fifth Brother disembarks from the shuttle instead. When the Admiral asks about his presence, the new Inquisitor vows to succeed where he and Kallus have failed. Following their victory, Rex decides to join the Rebellion and returns to the fleet, where He and Ahsoka have a warm reunion. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Steve Blum as Garazeb Orrelios, Technician #1, Technician #2 *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Dee Bradley Baker as Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, Kassius Konstantine *David Oyelowo as Agent Kallus *Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano *Philip Anthony-Rodriguez as Fifth Brother *Dave Filoni as AT-AT Pilot Gallery Trivia *The second Inquisitor, known as the Fifth Brother, makes his debut appearance in this episode. **His design was inspired by unused artwork generated for Star Wars: The Force Awakens. *The Imperial AT-ATs make their series debut in this episode. **The design of the AT-AT is a hybrid of designs seen in early illustrations by Ralph McQuarrie and Joe Johnston for The Empire Strikes Back. *The AT-AT pilots make their series debut in this episode. *The scene where Hera shuts down all powers systems on the Ghost, including Chooper, shares similarities to a scene in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars episode "Rising Malevolence", where Anakin, Ahsoka, and Plo Koon shut down the Twilight's power systems to avoid detection from the Malevolence. Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Multi-part episodes